Secret Student
by Shadow.of.Daylight
Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. Now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

_**Secret Student**_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

I sighed. After a month of being in the dark, I am finally able to attend Ouran Academy. When I came back from the Feudal Era, my immune system was overwhelmed and I ended up in the hospital. My body was so used to the clean air of the Feudal Era that the pollution in the air became a poison to my body. Because of this, the school and I agreed on how I should be kept quiet and about the scholarship they have given me. I didn't have the strength to deal with the paparazzi and the stress that seem to follow them around everywhere. Now, finally I have regained my strength and health after being here for four months. I wonder how Ouran Academy is going to treat a commoner like me. I mean, this school is meant for those who come from filthy rich families and for those few lucky brilliant commoners. "Kagome! Hurry up I want to see how your school looks like from the inside!" Souta yelled out. I turned around to face him. He was at the front gates of the school waving at me. I smile and began walking towards the school. Hopefully, my high school years won't be as bad as my middle school years.


	2. Friends Reunited!

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

_Chapter One - Friends Reunited!_

* * *

"The paper work is finally ready," the woman in the front desk said kindly, "also, I would like to mention that there is enough money in the scholarship for Kagome to buy a school uniform." I stared in disdain at the female high school uniforms. Dresses are fine like I have nothing against them. However, the dresses are way too bright of a yellow and stupid looking. Even my backpack at its cleanest wasn't this yellow. I looked at the male uniforms. They were nice but considering how big I am in my chest area it'll take weeks to adjust the shirt to fit me.

I looked at what I was wearing. It wasn't too showy or weird in my opinion. Maybe a bit suggestive but only an idiot would take it as that. My red V-neck shirt didn't dip in that far, the rips on my skinny jeans were barely visible, and my boots went up to my ankles. "If it's okay with the school, I'd like to get the male uniform. The female uniforms are a bit too much for me," I said. The lady looked at me for a moment and nodded. "You will most likely get permission from the Chairman of the school to buy a uniform. By tomorrow I'll have an answer so just prepare your measurements just in case," the lady informed. I nodded in understanding. Then, I was given a late pass and a note for the teacher.

I kissed and waved my family good-bye before I began walking to class 1-A. I gently knocked on the door before opening it. Everyone's eyes were on me immediately. The students began whispering among themselves, most likely about my outfit. The teacher cleared his throat to signal everyone to be quiet. "May I ask who you are madam and what your business is with us?" the teacher kindly asked. I handed him the late pass I was given. His eyes seemed to widen in shock. The paper fell from his grasp slowly until it fell onto his desk.

Soon, he regained himself. "Students, this female right here is our second scholarship student. Please introduce yourself Higurashi-san and tell us a bit about yourself," the teacher said. The class yelled out in shock. The teacher shushed them and left the floor to me.

I sighed and said,"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am a commoner and please take care of me." I bowed in the end. I waited for my teacher to direct me to my seat. I looked around and I met the eyes of someone I didn't think I would see ever again. "Haruhi," I whispered.

I dropped my black backpack and ran towards her. Then, I picked her up and hugged her. "Haruhi! It's really you!" I yelled out in joy.

"Kagome!" Haruhi shouted in surprise. She hugged me back with a laugh. We stood there laughing and hugging each other.

"You two know each other?" a pair of twins asked in surprise.

I left my arm hanging from Haruhi's shoulder. Luckily, she and I are about the same height. "Know each other? Haruhi and I are practically sisters with just how close we are," I said, "just remember one thing everyone. Haruhi is mine." Everyone fell off their chairs after I said that. I laughed at how ridiculous everyone looked, especially at how red Haruhi got. Maybe I'll have some fun in this school.


	3. Meeting the Host Club

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

_Chapter Two - Meeting the Host Club_

* * *

The rest of the day was a bit unusual. I learned that Haruhi broke a vase worth eight million yen and in order to pay for that vase she's joined the host club. There was one thing though. Haruhi has to pretend to be a dude. She looks the part I'll admit but any idiot can see Haruhi has a bit of chest poking out. Then again, most people in this school make the word idiot seem to be another word for genius.

"So where are you going after school?" I asked Haruhi.

Haruhi replied gloomfully,"I'm going to the host club. I still owe a whole bunch of money to them."

"May I come with you? You seem to not really want to go there alone," I said. Haruhi nodded. That's how I'm spending my after school time. Walking with Haruhi to this famous host club, I asked her about the other hosts.

"Well, Tamaki-senpai is very dramatic and obnoxious. Still, he is very caring when the situation calls for it and fun to be with once you get used to the obnoxious part. Kyoya-senpai is cold, cool, intelligent, and very logical. Kaoru and Hikaru are the twins in our class so you pretty much how just how big of a trouble makers they are. Morinozuka-senpai is detached but still a cool person. He is loyal, protective, wise, intelligent and observant. Finally there is Haninozuka-senpai. He acts like a child and is very much in love with sweets and his cute stuffed bunny Usa-chan," explained Haruhi.

Once she was done with her explanation, we finally arrived at Music Room #3. We opened the doors only to be bombarded with rose petals and the smell of perfume. I had a major coughing fit since my lungs aren't ready for perfume this strong yet. "Kagome! Are you all right?" Haruhi asked in panic.

"Oh and who is this?" a calm voice asked.

"This is the second scholarship student, Kagome Higurashi. She's in our class and apparently one of Haruhi's childhood friends," the twins said in unison.

"So this is the other commoner that joined our world!" a loud voice yelled out. Soon I was pick up and twirled around. After the 7th twirl, I was finally put onto the ground. I was about to fall until a pair of arms grabbed me and crushed me into a hug. "Welcome commoner to the world of beauty! Poor you! Having to live to be poor everyday oh how awful life must be! Don't you worry princess! I'll save you from the horrors of your world!" the loud voice kept on saying. Then, the owner of said voice grabbed my chin and lifted up until I was face to face with him. He was a blonde with violet eyes and a charismatic smile. "Which type do you prefer milady? The Cool type, the Loli-Shota type, the Strong and Silent type, the Little Devil type, the Natural type, or do you prefer someone like me, the Prince Charming type?" the blond asked.

I gently pushed him away. "I'm not here for your service. It's not like I'm interested in guys like you," I said. Blondie froze and turned ghostly white. Then, he ran to a corner to pout. A dark, depressing aura seemed to have enveloped him. "Boss!" I heard the twins yell. I just shook my head. I looked at Haruhi looking for an explanation for all this craziness.

"Let me introduce you Kagome-chan. The one in the corner is Tamaki-senpai, the one with the notepad is Kyoya-senpai, the small one over there eating cake is Haninozuka-senpai and the tall, mysterious guy next to him is Morinozuka-senpai," Haruhi said.

I bowed and said my greetings which were completely ignored by Tamaki and the twins. "Kagome-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me, Mori and Usa-chan?" Haninozuka asked me. I smiled at him. He reminded me of little Shippo. He's about the same size and in the same level of cuteness.

"If it's ok with the others, then yea sure I'll go eat cake with you and your buddies," I responded. Haninozuka then began dragging me to his table. I made eye contact with Morinozuka for a brief moment. In that brief moment, my heart seemed to have stopped. He wasn't extraordinary like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru but how mysterious and tough he looked seemed to have captured me. His eyes widened for a moment but he went back to normal. A wave of disappointment coursed through my body. I don't know why but I wanted his attention to be on me. I wanted to be the one to make him smile, laugh, and blush. Then, I noticed that these were the same feelings I felt with Inuyasha.

_Oh no, this can't be happening. I don't even know the guy yet I like him. What's wrong with me?_ I thought. Haninozuka pulled out a chair for me like a gentleman and pushed it back in once I was sitting down. I thanked him quietly. "Kagome-chan, would you like the strawberry vanilla cake, the lemon cake or the cherry chocolate cake?" Haninozuka asked.

"I would like the strawberry vanilla cake Haninozuka-senpai," I answered.

"Here you go Kagome-chan! Oh and you can call me Honey. Right in front of us is Mori! He and I are third years!" Honey said enthusiasm. I laughed. I haven't met someone as energetic as Honey since my return from the Feudal Era. At the thought of the Feudal Era, I became sad. I miss my family. I wonder how they're doing.


	4. Becoming a Female Host!

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Becoming a Female Host!

* * *

The strawberry vanilla cake cheered me up from my depressing thoughts about the Feudal Era. This cake just rivals the cakes from my hometown bakery. "Kagome-chan why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? It's not everyday a commoner becomes a student at Ouran," Honey asked merrily.

"Well, there's nothing much really. I was raised at a shrine with my mother, brother, and grandfather. At the age of 15, I became sick a lot so I missed school. Even so, I still studied. I was also taught hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting and how to use a bow and arrow,"I said. I heard scribbling behind me. "Kyoya-senpai, may I assume that you are writing information about me?"

"Indeed you may," he responded. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued eating my cake. As long as he doesn't find out about the past, I am fine with him writing information about me. "You can fight Kagome-chan! Mori and I can fight too!"commented Honey excitedly. I smirked. It's obvious these two can fight. No matter how innocent Honey looks, his eyes hold the coldness and intelligence of a fighter. Mori obviously shows it with his behavior along with how his eyes seem to catch every little detail there is. "Well, isn't that great news! Maybe one day we can have a friendly fight. My sensei said he taught me the basics but a little more learning and training never hurt anyone," I said.

"I'll be glad to teach you new fighting moves! Mori would too, right Mori?" Asked Honey. Mori nodded and I felt myself become a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but the host club is about to open," said Kyoya as he closed his writing pad.

"Is there any way for me to stay? I don't want to leave Haruhi all alone, especially with those three in that corner," I said. Kyoya thought about it for a moment. Then, he began inspecting me. After that, he began writing something in his writing pad and muttering about percentages and money._ Oh, so if I benefit the host club then he'll let me stay. How can this benefit me though? Wait! I got it!_

"If you're going to let me stay by forcing me to become a host or your dog, then if I do bring in some extra money it goes to Haruhi's debt," I said in a no argument voice. Kyoya's eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity. He pushed his glassed up with his index finger and nodded in approval.

"Kagome you don't have to do this really. I can handle this just fine,"whined Haruhi.

"I can and I will. Haruhi you are like my sister and sisters help each other out all right," I said. Before Haruhi could say something, I gave her the 'my decision is final so live with it' glare. She sighed in defeat while I smiled in victory.

**Haruhi: 0  
**

**Kagome: 1  
**

"So what will be my job Kyoya-senpai?" I asked.

"With my calculations, I concluded that it would be best if you do what Haruhi does. Go on chores when told and entertain women in other times. However, your presence will probably bring both genders so expect to entertain both male and female," informed Kyoya.

"But Kyoya-senpai,"Kaoru started.

"Which type will Kagome be?"Hikaru ended. The host club looked at me in wonder. Everyone thought about it before Haruhi came up with an idea.


	5. The Motherly Type

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

Chapter _4 - The Motherly Type_

* * *

"How about the Motherly type? Kagome has always been nice, kind, wise, and very overprotective, especially of the younger ones. I remember one time when we went to the mall a small kid went to her and called her mama. In the end, it turned out that the kid's mother told him to go find someone that looks like a mom to help him out since mothers seem to more likely help out kids than any other type of person. I wouldn't really blame the kid though. Kagome was wearing a cute blue knee length dress and her eyes held a mother type of light since she was talking about this kid named Shippo who was orphaned," said Haruhi.

Everyone looked at me with a questioning look. I sighed and said, "I was sick so I often went to the country side to get some fresh air. During that time, I met a kid named Shippo who became an orphan because his parents were in a horrible accident. I took care of him when I could and always brought his treats whenever I had to go back because of my illness. He followed me around wherever I went but he could never follow me back to Tokyo. He had things to do at the little town so he never got the chance to visit my shrine. However, because of my illness I only lasted a few days in Tokyo before I had to go back to the town. Anyways, one day I tried to visit him but the town was a ghost town. There was no letter or anything to indicate as to where he went. Shippo did mention something about the town being moved but he never went in depth about it." As I talked about Shippo, I never noticed how I sounded similar to my mother whenever she talked about me or Souta. The host club did notice though. They looked at me in approval.

"Then it is official! Kagome-chan is the Motherly type but don't you worry my daughter! I will protect you from any males and make sure you stay innocent!" Tamaki yelled out while hugging me really tightly. I tried getting out of his grasp without hurting him. Even so, Tamaki had a strong hold on me. I kept on struggling until I felt someone free me from Tamaki's grasp and encase me in theirs. I looked up only to see that Mori was my hero. _My knight in shining armor has come to save me._

I blushed a deep red when Mori decided to hold me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I couldn't fall but I knew he wouldn't let go. Something deep inside me is telling me that I am safe with Mori and that he will protect me, even if he puts his life in danger. What scares me the most is that I never had this feeling with Inuyasha. I had to be constantly reassured by everyone else that Inuyasha would protect me. But with Mori, I just knew it. I didn't had to be reassured or anything. This thought was something I knew was, no _is_ a fact.

"Thank you Mori. Can you please set me down though?" I whispered. Mori nodded and gently set me down on a seat. Inuyasha never treated me this gently., even when he was a human. Inuyasha was rough and uncaring. However, Mori is gentle and kind. It actually seems that Mori cares about me more than Inuyasha ever did. Hell, Inuyasha claimed that he cared for me but he never treated me this gently. For the first time since my father died, I felt like I was important and someone to be cared for.

I thanked Mori for setting me down on the chair. Then, he offered me another piece of strawberry vanilla cake which I took and thanked him for. Mori gave me a gentle pat before he sat on the couch in front of me and looked out of the window next to us. Everyone stared in shock for a moment but I swear I saw Haruhi and Honey smirk at each other. Before anyone can ask what happened, the doors were opened and soon enough Music Room #3 was filled with the voices and laughter of women.


	6. The Family Scene

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

Chapter _5 - The Family Scene_

* * *

"So Kagome-chan why did they label you the Motherly type?" a kind, small brunette asked.

"Well, I've always been told I had that motherly type of feeling. I guess it all started when my father died when I was about six years old. My mother had to help out my grandfather with shrine chores so I took care of my little brother. I fed him, changed him, put him to sleep, and played with him when my mother couldn't. It was especially hard for all of us when I had to go to school but we managed. I've always been there for my brother and when I see kids his age or younger I just can't help but think of him," I explained. All the girls stared at me awed.

"Do you have any bad feelings towards your mom because you had to take on the mother role?" a red-head asked.

"Even if I did raise my brother as his mother in a way, I don't hate my mother of it. First of all, I love my brother with all my heart and I would die for him. Also, my dad was the one that brought the checks home so with him gone my mother had to do something to keep us alive and out of the streets. That's what I love about my mother the most. She always thinks of her family first before anyone else. I've never seen her make a selfish decision in my life," I explained.

All the girls squealed in delight. I laughed and said, "You girls look cuter when you smile." They all blushed and laughed along side with me.

"Kagome-chan! I can't find Usa-chan!" Honey cried out. A pang of pain hit me when I saw his crying face. I lifted him up to my lap and rubbed circled onto his back. "Don't worry about it Honey-kun. Usa-chan will appear soon. He probably wanted to go say hi to some of the girls," I said.

Honey wiped his tears off his face. Then, he asked,"Do you really think so 'Gome?" I nodded confidently. I looked around just to see if I could spot Usa-chan when I saw Mori pick up something from behind a couch filled with girls. It turned out to be Usa-chan. "See Honey, Usa-chan really did want to say hi to the girls. It seems that he wants to do what you do but he's just a bit shy. Maybe you can help him overcome his shyness and then he can become a full-fledged host," I said.

Mori gave Honey his bunny with a small smile while nodding in confirmation on what I said. Honey smiled in happiness at seeing Usa-chan again. The whole room was suddenly filled with giggles and squeals. Suddenly, everyone was on their phones texting their friends or calling them saying something around the lines of "Come to the host club right this moment! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity happening. Actually scratch that. This is one of the many opportunities happening but what makes this one special is that it's a start of a new relationship!" I blushed at what everyone was saying. Surprisingly, so did Mori. This made every girl in the room go more crazy. Also, the doors suddenly burst open with even more girls.

All that I could see were flashes of cameras and hear everyone talk about how Mori and I would make the perfect couple. I can't believe all this fuss happened because Usa-chan got lost and I comforted Honey while Mori went to search for Usa-chan and found him. What will the rest of the day bring? I guess I should be asking myself what would the rest of my high school years bring.


	7. Explanation

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

_Chapter 6-Explanation  
_

* * *

"Kagome-chan, may I ask you something?" asked a blonde from my class. I nodded my head and took a small sip from the instant coffee in my cup. "At class, why did you say you and Haruhi were sisters?" The host club members seemed to freeze up for a moment. They all looked at me shocked. To be honest, I feel a bit insulted. Then again, last time Haruhi saw me I was a horrible liar so I can't blame them.

I casually sipped some more coffee and gently placed the cup on its own plate. "Well, Haruhi takes his looks from his mother so I tease him about it. That's why you might hear me refer to him as a female. Don't take it seriously, please. It's just a friendly tease. Plus, doesn't it add to his charm?" I explained. The girls looked at Haruhi for a moment and agreed with me.

"To be honest, it does add to his charm," a voice boomed before the sound of machines were heard. Suddenly, a part of the floor opened up only to reveal a French female with the school uniform. "Now that I think about it, Haruhi can become a real life Yukiya Ayase! He has the big eyes, small petite body, and his looks are on the feminine side! Isn't it all so perfect? All we need for him is a real life Somuku Kanou and my life will be complete!" The girl went back underground and conversation resumed like this was a daily occurrence. I wouldn't be surprised if it is but it's kind of weird. Kind of ironic since I spent a good year or two running in a mini skirt in the Feudal Era.

"The one that popped out of nowhere is Range Houshakuji. She transferred here to meet me only to be disappointed and fall in love with Haruhi," informed Kyoya.

"Does this happen every day?" I asked.

"Not really but it's a common occurrence so everyone is used to it. I suggest you do the same," said Kyoya. I nodded and continued to talk to my costumers. Everything was fine for a while until the doors opened once again. I ignored it since I thought it was another regular wanting to see Mori, Honey and me together. My costumers and I were talking about my cat Buyo until they grew quiet. I turned around to see the reason why only to see a familiar face. I froze in shock.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The length of my chapters will depend on how much time I have. Right now I am updating before school and not getting prepared *nervous laugh*. I'll try to update every day but at the end of this week towards the start of the new one I'll be dealing with family. Also, in a week or two I'm going to be taking the state test and don't even get me started about how they changed it I understand why though but since its such a big change and I mean _big_ it has me stressing out even if others say I shouldn't since I ace school but still even the smart ones worry for the love of god! Sorry got a bit carried away there. Anyways this A/N might be longer than the actual story and I apologize but don't you worry. After school I'll put up a chapter or two since I didn't put up any chapters yesterday. Please review and tell me your thought or concerns through there or PM me! SO yea thats pretty much it and I apologize once again! Have a good day or night if you're reading this at nighttime. 2001SilverRose out!**


	8. How!

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

_Chapter 8 - How?!  
_

* * *

_When we arrived at the scene, she started fading away right in front of him. There is no way to save her now. Finally, she is as free as the wind. Good-bye. I hope you enjoy your peace and taste of freedom...  
_

**.~OoO~.**

_How can this be?! I thought..._

"Kagura," her name freely flew out my lips. There right in front of me in all her glory is Kagura. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. She had a genuine smile on her face. For the first time since I've met her, she truly seems at peace. "Kagura!"I yelled out as I jumped from the couch and embraced her. I started crying. Kagura wasn't really an enemy. I never really thought of her as one. She was forced to do Naraku's bidding since he had her heart. He literally held her life in his hands. Now, now he doesn't. He is gone forever. She can live a happy life and be the kind hearted person she has always been without worrying about her life.

I kept on apologizing to her about how I couldn't save her in time. How I failed to give her the freedom she wished for. When I heard her laugh and give me her forgiveness, I cried harder. Kagura didn't deserve the fate she got back then. She was forced to do Naraku's work. The only reason I didn't give her any kindness is because of her connection to Naraku. I didn't need to give the cold hearted poser any more openings that could lead to my family and friends becoming hurt and possibly dead. He didn't need to know how much I wanted to save Kagura from her suffering. Just how much I really despised him for forcing someone like Kagura to do his dirty work. _Cowardly demon! Good thing your dead or I would go to you right now and kill you over and over again!_

I began to calm down after a while. I need to apologize to everyone for giving them a very uncomfortable scene. I turned around to only see the females in tears too. I looked confused. Why were they crying too? They don't have a reason to cry as far as I'm aware. Actually, the only person that seems to be uncomfortable in this room is Kyoya but I understand. It's obvious that he isn't used to seeing such emotional scenes so he doesn't know how to react properly. Then, Tamaki took me away from Kagura's embrace and placed me in his.

"Oh Kagome! I didn't know you were there during Kagura's time of pain," a costumer cried out into her handkerchief.

"How noble it was for you to try to save her! You're truly a nice person Kagome! To want to protect someone younger than you and still feel guilty from not being able to do so just proves just what type of person you are," the red head stated. The girls in the room nodded in agreement.

"It's such an honor to have someone like you not only attend our school but become part of the host club. I thought your kindness spread as far as your circle of friends of spread but no! Even strangers get a taste of your kind soul!,"Tamaki exclaimed, " you truly are worthy of being the motherly type. Going through all that pain just to save a child! Let's no even get started about how you tried to take her under your wing and teach her how kind people can be! What more can we ask from you?"

"You can let me go Tamaki-senpai. It's not such a big deal anyways. Some people deserve to be saved and Kagura just so happens to fall under that category," I muttered with a blush.

"How modest of you!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Oh my daughter how wonderfully I have raised you!" I just sighed and removed Tamaki's hands off my shoulders. I turned around only to see someone holding their handkerchief towards me. _M.T? I wonder whose initials are those?_

I looked above me to see Mori. He gave me a soft smile. I hesitantly grabbed his handkerchief. I quietly thanked him before I started to wipe the trail the tears left off my face "I'll give you back your handkerchief tomorrow Mori. I would like to wash my tears from it before I gave it back to you," I said.

"Keep it," replied Mori. Those two words had my heart beating fast. I never had a guy give me his handkerchief. I slightly shook my head to get the thought out of my head. Then, I turned around towards Kagura and in one simple word came out of my mouth: How?


	9. Part of Family

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

Chapter _8 - Part of Family  
_

* * *

"Well, Mr. Antisocial has more of a soul that we originally thought," Kagura said. I began noticing how she was wearing a middle school uniform. No wonder they said someone younger than me! Kagura isn't the same person I met back in the Feudal Era. Instead of having a womanly body, she has the body of someone barely entering puberty. Kagura began laughing when she saw the look of confusion on my face. "When you met me, the slave owner had me wear a corset and surgically adjust me in some places. That's why I seem to have gone back in time," Kagura said.

I can sense her lie. Her aura shows it. It also shows she's hiding something but I just went along with what she said. There's no use to asking about it now. She'll tell me sooner or later. It's bound to happen. I turned around in order to face everyone. I deeply bowed and gently yelled out, "I apologize for having all of you see an uncomfortable scene. I hope you excuse me for being so public in my moment of weakness." The girls began saying that they didn't mind and that there was no reason to apologize. I smiled at them. Honey then grabbed my sleeve and a hand began patting my head. All the girls began to fangirl. "'Gome-chan, would you like some cake?"asked Honey. Then, a big slice of strawberry cake appeared in front of me.

"Take it," Mori gently commanded. I blushed and took the cake. I thanked him for it before I let them lead me to a table filled with their customers. More girls began to fangirl over us. Kagura just stood there, smiling sneakily. I wondered why she smiled that way but then a question invaded my mind. If Kagura's here, then does that mean the others are too? What will they do once they find out I'm alive?

I began eating my slice of strawberry cake in thought. I looked over to Mori and noticed he was looking at me. He probably wants a bite of cake. I took a piece of the cake and offered it to him. "You want some cake?" I asked. He stared at the piece I was offering him before he ate it. A hue of pink gently covered his face but it quickly went away quickly when squeals filled the room. More pictures were taken and even more girls arrived. All of the newcomers requested to be seen by Mori, Honey and me. I sighed and decided to take a sip of some instant coffee. There was none. I grabbed the coffee pot so I could refill my cup but it was empty too. I picked up the tray with the coffee pot and cups.

"I'm going to go refill," I said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. We can have Haruhi serve you more coffee,"Kyoya said after he mysteriously appeared behind us.

"It's no trouble at all. Plus, I'm not comfortable making my friend do simple things I know how to do. It's just not my thing," I said. I began walking towards this counter in the corner of the room. Haruhi showed me where the instant coffee was and the spoons. I put the water to heat up as I took out a jar of instant coffee. I put about a tablespoon of instant coffee into each cup. Haruhi began walking towards with me with a piece of paper. "You want to help me with shopping?" she asked.

"Sure Haruhi, let me just finish this up and then we can go," I replied as I filled up the coffee pot with hot water. I gently carried the tray towards the table I was at. I laid it onto the table before filling up each cup with hot water and stirring them. "I'm going to be gone for a while. I need to help Haruhi out with shopping," I explained. The girls and Honey wished me luck while Mori nodded. Before Haruhi and I were able to exit the room, Kagura tagged along saying she wanted to make up the lost time between us. However, I don't think we can make up 500 years worth of lost time. I am human after all even if I am part of a family of demons.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I am **so so so so so so SO!~ **sorry for being gone for so long. I kind of might have had a fight with both of my best friends and broke things off with them ;(. I needed time for myself before I began writing again. It still hurts but I have friends supporting me and keeping me happy. I will try to upload as many chapter as I can in this three day weekend. So yea that's pretty much it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in a few! 2001SilverRose out!_


	10. Ready For Story Time

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

_Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school._

* * *

**Secret Student**

* * *

Chapter _9 - Ready for Story Time  
_

* * *

Haruhi, Kagura, I were walking back to Ouran from the store. I bought a backpack at the store so we bought extra instant coffee to last us about a week or so. Haruhi was carrying two bags per hand, Kagura carried only one bag, and I carried at least four to five bags in my backpack and two per hand. "Kagome, how are you able to carry so many bags at the same time?" asked a shocked Haruhi. _If you think my backpack is heavy enough, then wait until you see the one I took to the Feudal Era._ I didn't say that out loud though. Haruhi has no idea that I was able to travel back to the Feudal Era until four months ago. I see no reason to since Kagura has informed me that humans and demons have agreed to keep peace between us. I still find it kind of disturbing that death row inmates are actually fed to demons instead of given the lethal shot or electrocution. I'll get used to it soon enough though. I am Kagome Higurashi after all.

"Well, whenever I went to Shippo's town I was trained by the town's police force when I regained some of my health. I always fell ill quickly so sometimes I decided to not go back to Tokyo if there weren't any test or anything important like that. The police didn't give me any mercy, even with my horrible health. They believed that if I was to stay with them then I should be able to protect myself and any locals if the situation calls for it," I explained to Haruhi. Kagura smirked but it quickly went away. It would do no good if Haruhi somehow found out there was more to my answer than I let on. Speaking of Haruhi, she was shocked with my answer. I can't blame her though. At this time and age, not letting those who were on the road to recovery rest was frowned upon.

"No way! They knew you needed your rest so why would they not give you a break? Why would they even train your sick body anyways? Isn't that child abuse or something!?" exclaimed Haruhi. I giggled at Haruhi's answer. She didn't seem to find it to be amusing though. Haruhi kept on looking at me with worried eyes. If only she knew the truth...

"They didn't like it but it was necessary. The town's soil was rich with nutrients and metals. People wanted to buy off the land but the town mayor never allowed the land to be bought. Because of that, the rich sometimes hired assassins to get rid of the townspeople so that led to the decision of teaching everyone self-defense. It didn't matter what their age was or how healthy they were, if you could walk and understand commands then you were forced to train. No exceptions were made," I said, "Now enough of my past. Let's hurry up before the club closes. We still have a good half hour ahead of us."

Haruhi's eyes seems to be bulging out of her skull. "H-Half h-hour? Don't you mean forty-five minutes?" cried out Haruhi. I gave her one of my famous evil smirks. Kagura and I nodded towards each other and we began to take off in a run. We heard Haruhi yell for us to slow down but we pretended we didn't hear her. It's not that we wanted to torture my fellow friend, it's just that Kagura and I wanted to have a race to see who would win. Demon vs. human; who will win?

~0.o~

Surprisingly, I won the race without even sweating! I had a good twenty pound of instant coffee on me. Also, it was a good _86 degrees_ outside too. Kagura pouted beside me but laughed. I smiled and laughed along with her. I can't believe that I'm here laughing with Kagura. She always seemed hell-bent on killing my friends and me. Then again, if she didn't do so Naraku would've crushed her heart which would've killed her. This is a nice change though. I never thought I'd be here laughing with Kagura. Speaking of Kagura, I wonder about Kanna. If Kagura was revived then maybe Kanna was too. I'll ask Kagura about that later. As I was placing the instant coffee in it's place, Haruhi arrived drenched in sweat and breathing rapidly. I giggled when Kagura asked Haruhi if she was alright but instead of using she Kagura used he. There's not a doubt in my mind that Kagura knows that Haruhi is actually a she.

"I... can't... be-...-lieve you two... left me... behind," panted out Haruhi. She was currently on her knees, exhausted and confused all she could do was stare at the floor.

I giggled once again and told Haruhi to go shower and change at the Host Club's bathroom. Sweaty and worn-out, Haruhi went ahead to do as I told her to do. I smiled and continued on putting the instant coffee away. The hour went by quickly. Before I knew it, the club was closing for the day. I helped Haruhi wash the dishes while the others began to pack their things. Once they were finished, they sat down and waited for Haruhi and me to finish washing and drying the fine china. Since Haruhi didn't have a uniform, I had to lend her a pair of pants and a hoodie. The temperature dropped to _77 degrees _so the hoodie won't bother Haruhi while she walked home.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the bus with me? I can walk you to the grocery store closest to your apartment and walk back to the bus stop," I said. Once again, Haruhi declined my offer. Her excuse was that she didn't want me to be too tired to walk up the never ending stairs of my shrine. Both of us knew that her excuse was a lie if my run with Kagura had any say in the situation. "If you're sure I guess... just call me when you get home. It's been a while since I've seen you. Maybe we should hang out this weekend," I suggested. Haruhi thought about my offer before nodding. We would've discussed the details but that can wait. The sun was going down faster than Haruhi and I anticipated. Haruhi was the first to leave with the twins behind her. I was about to leave until a hand grabbed onto my shoulder. I turned around and saw that the hand belonged to Mori. "Is there anything you need Mori-senpai?" I asked. I haven't used senpai when addressing Mori and I silently scolded myself for it. Honey seems like the type of person to be treated as an equal, Kyoya seems to not care whether I address him as my higher up as long as I benefit him, and Tamaki sees me as a daughter of sorts so calling him senpai will probably make him mope. However, I'm not so sure about Mori. He's the human version of Sesshomaru. Finding out whether or not I offended him for not calling him senpai is a difficult task. Sure, it's not impossible but I'm in a lazy mood.

I was so deep in thought that I missed what Mori said. I looked up, blushing since I didn't pay attention to what Mori said. "Sorry, I didn't catch that Mori-senpai," I said.

"Don't call me Mori-senpai, Mori is just fine," Mori mumbled out. I stared wide eyed at Mori. Then, I gave him a smile.

"Ok... Mori," I said, "Umm.. did you need something Mori?" Mori seemed to be struggling. I guess he doesn't know what to say. However, Honey came to his rescue with Usa-chan.

"'Gome-chan, Mori was just wondering if you would like for us to give you a ride home," said Honey in his usual happy tone.

"It's nice of you to offer but I have to go grocery shopping and I don't want you two to feel obligated to wait for me once I'm done shopping," I said.

"We won't mind! Takashi and I always wanted to see a commoner's grocery store, right?" an excited Honey stated. Mori looked away but nodded. I was about to reject the offer again but the fire in Honey's eyes seemed to grow. I just sighed and let Honey drag me to a limo. A man in a suit smiled at me and opened the door. Honey went in first, then me, and then Mori. The driver closed the door and rushed to the driver's seat. Then, the driver asked us where we wanted to go. I gave him the address to the grocery store near my shrine. The driver punched the address in the GPS and off we went.

"Hey 'Gome-chan, you live at a shrine, right? What do you do on your shrine?" asked a curious Honey.

"Well, my shrine isn't dedicated to a god. Instead, it's dedicated to a Goshinboku that grows on the shrine grounds. Legend has it that there are multiple parallel universes, each with their own Goshinboku. What's so special about a Goshinboku is that not only have they been there since the beginning of time, but that they are connected to time itself. If a Goshinboku fails to survive, then that universe will be plunged into a winter that never ends. Because of this, people go to our shrine and pray to the tree, hoping that our universe won't become a forever winter land. As for duties, we clean the shrine grounds, offer charms and exorcisms, and while the parents are praying it's up to my brother and me to entertain them. I mostly tell stories while my brother acts them out but sometimes my brother and I play with the children," I explained.

Honey's eyes shined with happiness at the mention of stories. "What type of stories do you tell 'Gome-chan?"

I thought about it for a moment before replying,"Well we tell stories that the Goshinboku was either involved in or about the Shikon Jewel."

"Can you tell us a story, please?" asked Honey while doing the best impression of a cute puppy. How can I say no to that?!

I smiled and nodded. I asked if it would be okay if I asked the driver if he also wanted to hear the story too. They agreed and I asked the driver if he wanted to listen. The driver seemed to be excited to hear a story so he accepted the offer quickly. I laughed at his reaction before I situated myself back at my seat. I sat there thinking about which story I was going to tell when I saw a sign of a jewelry store. _Most school don't focus on how the Shikon Jewel really affected the lives of those its involved in. Maybe that would work. Let me ask them how much they know about the jewel._

_"_How much do all of you know about the jewel?" I asked

Mori looked at me curiously before he replied to my question. "Honey and I don't know that much really. From all the years at being at Ouran, we've only been told the adventures of the mysterious miko and her odd group that looked for the Shikon shards before the evil hanyou Naraku got a hold of the whole jewel."

"My school went as far back as 50 years before the miko suddenly appeared with the jewel," responded the driver. I was pleased with the information that was given to me. I made up my mind and decided to tell the story of how the Shikon Jewel negatively and positively influenced the lives of those around it.

"Okay with that done, I've decided which story to tell," and from I told the tale of how the impact the Shikon Jewel had with those near it.


	11. Misfortunes of the Shikon Jewel

_A/N 1: I know I don't say this but thank you for reading. This story has 127followers, 85 favorites, and 42 reviews and I'd like to thank you all for that. I know that there's stories out there that have bigger numbers than this one but I do really want to thank all of you for this. I'll make it a habit of mine to thank you for reading my stories at the end of the chapters. I regret not doing this sooner because time is precious and you guys are using your time to read my stories. I appreciate that and I will repay you by thanking you and uploading more chapters. NOW ONTO THE STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOY~!_

* * *

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. The honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori**

**Summary: Two scholarships were given out instead of one. However due to Kagome's poor health, she was kept a secret from the world. However, now she is able to attend Ouran Academy. Even so, Ouran Academy has a big surprise for her that will make Kagome rethink her expectations of this school.**

Secret Student

_Chapter 10- Misfortunes of the Shikon Jewel_

* * *

_A millennium ago, demons and humans constantly waged war against each other. The dead or those on their death beds were soon either devoured by demons or killed by humans. During this time in history, peace seemed to be a dream that did not last very long. Priest, __priestesses, __monks,__ and__ slayers fought against these demons but only one among them was able to purify their souls. That human's name was Midoriko. Midoriko was a beauty beyond compare with a strong heart and a will to protect everything around her from evil. She was widely known throughout the land because of her beauty and feared and hated by the demons, even with their rapidly growing numbers. They knew that if they didn't get rid of her soon then their kind will be wiped out. Soon, demons everywhere began to formulate a plan on how to kill Midoriko before it was too late. The answer to their plans was only a few miles away from their meeting place in a demon slayer village._

_Midoriko resided in that village. She has successfully convinced the slayers that not all demons are bad. She completed this task by showing them her demon companion named Kilala. Kilala was a two-tailed cat demon who was loyal to anyone she deemed worthy of her loyalty. As fierce as she was, Kilala had a soft side with humans, especially human children, and loved to play with them. Kilala soon won the hearts of the slayers and the slayers won her trust, love, and loyalty. However, not all the slayers fancied the idea of becoming allies with demons. This human's name is still unknown but it is said that he was cunning, sneaky and reeked of evil. This human began to lust for Midoriko because of her purity. He wished to defile Midoriko any way possible and see that pure aura turn dark with malice and hatred. He made countless attempts to woo her but he failed each time. One day, he let is anger get the best of him and he attacked Midoriko._

_Before she could win the battle, a strong kick to her head knocked her unconscious. The human began the process of undressing the poor priestess after he tied her up. Fortunately, Kilala came back and saved her mistress from having her innocence being forcefully taken. The village punished the man by torturing him. Then, they threw his body from a cliff so the surrounding demons could finish him off. What they did not expect was for the demons to use his body as a vessel. Word spread like wildfire throughout the land. The human that almost raped Midoriko was despised by the humans but praised by the demons. Soon enough, the demons who were planning to kill Midoriko caught wind of this. They hurriedly fled the area they were in to find the human. The demons made a deal with him. The deal was that the human will lend them control of his body. In return, the human may exact revenge on Midoriko for causing him such pain. The human agreed to the deal without any second thoughts. In order to seal the deal, the demons ate the human's body with vigor. After the demons had their feast, they all fused their souls with the human's tainted one. A dragon demon named Magatsuhi was born through such a bond._

_A week later, Midoriko was coming back from purifying the soul of a demon who was terrorizing the neighboring village when Magatsuhi began his attack. A battle that lasted seven days and seven nights began at that moment. Every place they fought at was destroyed. An innumerable number of demons, humans, animals, and land were destroyed in the process. In the final day of the battle, Midoriko and Magatsuhi fought their way into a cave. Both were injured gravely but their determination did not fail. They were both determined to see the others demise whether it be an arm, their life, or their soul._

_Since Midoriko was human, she began to feel her body weaken. Magatsuhi took notice of this and used it as an advantage. He wrapped his tail around her body with such a strength that her bones were crushed and her organ started to burst open. Magatsuhi then held her in her jaws so he could consume her. Through all the suffering and pain Midoriko felt, she summoned all her powers. She began to summon Magatsuhi's soul so she could combine it with her own. Magatsuhi noticed this happening a moment too late. Before he could do anything about it, Midoriko successfully bonded their souls. A bright pink jewel came out from where her heart was. It landed onto the cave floor and rolled its way outside the cave. Few days passed before anyone noticed the jewel that laid near the cave. A slayer took hold of the jewel but he did not expect to witness and feel what Midoriko did in her last week alive. He also didn't expect the battle to continue on in such a small item._

_He spread the word of Midoriko's death. The humans and Kilala wept for her death while demons rejoiced. The slayer village pitied Kilala since she no longer has her mistress. The Lord of the village offered her to stay only if she helped out with the extermination of demons. She agreed but only if they killed demons who were evil and leave those like her alone. The Lord agreed and they both made sure that the pink pearl that came out of Midoriko's body was taken care of. Rumors of the jewel spread throughout the land. The jewel soon became known as the Shikon Jewel after Midoriko's belief that the soul is made of the four parts which are Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom), and Sakimitama (Love). Evil demons and humans began attacking the village in order to get their hands on the jewel. Centuries passed before a centipede demon succeeded in consuming the jewel. The power of the jewel was not fully known until that moment. Slaughtering the demon was difficult but not impossible. Word of the jewel's power spread and more and more attempts on gaining it became more frequent._

_A day passed before the village noticed that the jewel was losing its shine and pink hue. The village priestess's purity was no longer able to contain the jewel's purity. A priestess powerful and pure enough to keep the jewel safe was searched for. Years passed before they found such a priestess. The priestess's name was Kikyo. They slayers gave her the jewel her and left her with a warning. That warning was:_

**Those who come across the jewel are met with misfortune**

_Unfortunately, Kikyo did not take the warning as seriously as they hoped. Every day her life and her village was put in danger because of the jewel. Then, one day she fell in love with a half-breed named Inuyasha. They both wanted to use the jewel so Inuyasha could become a human. Sadly, Inuyasha and Kikyo met a fate similar to Midoriko. An evil human named Onigumo gave up his humanity to demons so he could destroy Kikyo's purity. Onigumo became Naraku and soon Naraku set out to turn Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other. On the day Inuyasha was supposed to be wished to become a human, Naraku set his plan in motion. He attacked Kikyo as Inuyasha and attacked Inuyasha as Kikyo. Both now thinking they were betrayed, they set out to destroy each other. Inuyasha terrorized Kikyo's village in order to gain the jewel to fulfill his wish of becoming a full-blooded demon. However, before he could escape Kikyo pinned him to a Goshinboku with her arrow. Inuyasha soon fell asleep because of the spell Kikyo put on her arrow. Soon after that, she collapsed and died due to blood loss. Her final request was for the village to burn the jewel along with her ashes so nobody could become victim of the misfortune that follows the jewel._

_The village did what Kikyo requested but they did not expect for the jewel to make its return fifty years later and shatter into millions of tiny pieces. That's when the mysterious miko formed her shard hunting group which consisted of a royal half-breeed, a cursed monk, an orphaned fox demon, a two tailed cat demon, and the lone survivor of a demon slayer village. This group's goal was to complete the Shikon Jewel and bring an end to the evil half-breed Naraku. Throughout their journey, thousands of villages were destroyed and millions of lives were taken. Those who were neared the Shikon Jewel were not spared of the misery that seems to follow it everywhere the jewel went. _

_During the final battle, many fleeted but those who did not make it in time died due to Naraku's miasma. The brave shard hunting group along with a dog- demon lord who seeked revenge against Naraku fought him. Tricks were played against the group and they killed thousands of demons. However, that did not stop them from killing Naraku once and for all. Once the final battle was over, the miko was taken into the jewel in order to make a wish. Conflicted, she became confused. Without knowing, the jewel wanted to replace Midoriko and Magatsuhi with her and Naraku. By giving her a vision of what would happen if she made the selfish wish of coming back home, the jewel hoped she would make that wish so she could be trapped in the jewel fighting with Naraku for an eternity. The half-breed soon set out to save her from the jewel. After fighting countless demons, the half-breed found the miko. At that moment, the miko summoned up the courage to wish the jewel to be gone. The jewel granted her wish and those inside the jewel were finally at peace. The mysterious miko and the half-breed returned to her home but the half-breed was forced back to the his. Ever since then, nobody saw or heard anything about the mysterious miko. She and the others were no longer connected. Even as years passed, the human companions of the miko died never seeing their companion ever again. It is rumored that the demons and the half-breed are still searching high and low for their favorite miko, wishing to see her one last time so they can get the chance of giving her a proper good-bye. There are no records for the miko's whereabouts up to this day. All that is known about her is that a well connected her home and her second home._

* * *

**A/N 2: I added a few things to the jewels story. I hoped you liked this chapter and thank you for reading it. Oh and I changed a few things from my past chapters. Nothing major up until the last chapter since I accidentally replaced the last chapter with a different chapter so I had to delete it and start over again. Mistakes were made... Anyways thank you for reading and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, followed, and/or favorite this story. See you next time! 2001SilverRose out~!  
**


End file.
